Harvest Moon: Akari's past
by BriannaTheDemon
Summary: Akari started off with a simple life but what happens when she can't remember any of it? For now she is a girl with 10 years of her life missing but her past will catch up with her eventually. Waffle Island is the start of her new life which means new friends, new experiences and new love?
1. Prologue-The Fire

**This is my second story while I wait on finishing my Pokemon Ranger fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it and feel free to leave any comments, suggestions or anything. :P If it gets popular enough I'll be sure to update faster! Enjoy**

**Prologue – The Fire**

It seemed like any other night. Crickets chirped happily and wind calmly blew through the fall leaves. I sat on my bed, looking out my window and taking in the view. The stars shone so clearly in the sky above my small town and I felt comforted by their soft light. I remember trying to spot the constellations, seeing shooting stars and softly singing lullabies my mother used to sing to me when I was little. That night, sleep escaped me and I had no idea how to catch it.

Midnight came along and I still wasn't tired. I had my head on my pillow and all I could think about was wanting to fall asleep. As I felt a yawn come I began to smell something light, lingering in the air, the smell of smoke. You think I might have been worried but my dad often attempted cooking late at night and failed. I tried to ignore it but I knew something was wrong when I heard a scream. My head shot up instantly and I began to panic.

"What's happening? Who's screaming?" The questions ran through my head as I jumped out of bed and swung the door open. I was greeted by clouds of dense, suffocating smoke that filled the halls. I called out for my parents several times, choking on every word I spoke.

After a brief moment of hearing no response, I tried to make my way through the smoke, towards my parents' room. Only a few steps away and the doorway collapsed, sending flames through the hall. I called out for them but heard nothing. The crackling of the fire and the heat became unbearable. I soon had to choose, die here or escape.

I began coughing heavily, my vision became blurry and my legs lost their will to move. "I don't have the choice, I am going to die." These thoughts sent my body into panic and I shook violently as the coughing became more intense. As I experienced what I thought was my final bit of consciousness, I felt someone lift me in their arms and whisper, "You're going to be okay. I've got you."

When I woke up I was in bandages, sitting in bed at a nearby doctor's office. "What happened?" I thought to myself, but I guess I didn't think quietly enough because someone sitting next to my bed sighed. "That's a good question..." I turned to see a young woman wearing a white lab coat, sitting cross-legged in a chair next to me. I sat up and she explained the whole situation. The doctor said that a boy had saved me but I didn't remember a thing. She mentioned "trauma induced amnesia". Suddenly I came to the realization that everything was gone, my house, my parents, my life... Even though I didn't remember it, I felt it.

I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in them. I could feel tears well up in my eyes but I desperately tried to hold them back. I didn't want to cry. The doctor placed her hand gently on the top of my head, "You don't have to be strong... Not this time..." At her calming words I burst into tears. I shook and sobbed for what felt like hours before I held my head up. There was something that I still didn't know about what happened. It was one detail that the doctor left out.

"Doctor?" I muttered in a low voice, almost fearing the question I was going to ask.

"Yes dear?" She asked as I uncurled myself and swung my feet over the side of the bed. I wiped stray tears that sat on my cheeks and took a deep breath.

"How did the fire start?" I asked simply, looking her in the eyes as the room went silent. It felt as though time had stopped and she sat staring emotionlessly back at me. Her eyes shut and her hands trembled. The story I was about to hear would soon change my life forever... Did I really want to hear it though?


	2. My Life Until Waffle Island

**Second chapter! I think its a little sad... -starts to cry- I'm fine. I'm fine. Anyways enjoy it! :D**

Ever since the fire I've been living with my grandfather. He's a rich businessman who I've never even met and even if I did meet him, I wouldn't remember. The first day I got to his estate, I felt so out of place. Maids, chefs, butlers and everyone who worked for my grandfather greeted me with bows and applause like I was royalty. My grandfather, a stout little man who was no taller than me (about 5 feet tall), approached me with a big, warm smile and he pulled me into a hug.

"Dear Sweet Girl. I'm so glad to see you..." he muttered. I stood silently as I looked around. This place was like 20 times the size of my old house. "Well I hope you will enjoy it around here. Feel free to explore and if there's anything you need just ask someone." My grandfather chirped as he leaves the room.

"Wait where's my room?" I called out after he had already left. A tall man dressed in a pressed butler's uniform with black hair approached me and slightly bowed his head.

"I'd be happy to show you were you're going miss." he took my bag and I followed him upstairs to my bedroom. He opened the door and we walked in to a spacious room. I almost freaked out because the walls were purple (my favorite color). The butler put my stuff down and left the room. Immediately I lied down on my bed, I was sooo tired for no reason and that bed was so comfy. I fell asleep so quickly.

The next month my grandfather brought in teachers. One for etiquette, calligraphy, literature, piano, math and a lot of other subjects. I had maybe ten or fifteen teachers! It was crazy! The hardest was definitely etiquette, I mean I have manners but this was ridiculous. Although there was that little bit of peace when I got a week of from studies, where I would slip into sweats and watch TV. Those were the greatest weeks of my life. By the age of 14, my grandfather decided that I could do studies by myself so I was freed at last, but my grandfather started going on business trips more often and by 16 he only came back twice a month. I learned to deal with it and mad friends within the staff. The butler I first met, Jeremy was the friendliest. He would help me with my homework, take me shopping when I wanted and he had a surprisingly good sense of style, considering he only wears his butler uniforms.

Honestly my life was pretty perfect... But I don't like perfect. I hate etiquette, living in this huge estate with no one my age is lonely and to sum it up, I'm miserable.

But from age sixteen, that's where it all went downhill. My grandfather was diagnosed with cancer and he was bed ridden because of it. I stressed every day about his health and did my best to take care of him, even though he didn't need my help that much. I tried to suck it up and act sophisticated for him because it was important to him but I knew that he knew how much I hated it.

"Grandfather. I've been hoping that I converse with you momentarily." I don't remember what I wanted to talk to him about but I remember him frowning as I talked so formally. My grandfather was usually a very happy man but every time I talked that way to him he looked sad... On the day of my 18th birthday I received a boat load of gifts including a dog that I named Night. He was a papilion/terrier mix with black fur, the cutest thing I have ever seen! My grandfather watched happily as I played with Night.

"I have another gift for you but I'm thinking of giving it to you tomorrow. Is that okay dear?" he asked with a feeble voice. I looked up at him from my spot on the floor, holding Night and I smiled.

"Of course grandfather." I responded cheerfully before running off into the other room, the fluffy little pup on my heels. But the next day was not what I expected. The maid that took care of my grandfather ran into my room with an urgent look. I followed her to his room where he sat looking pale and weaker than usual.

"Grandfather!" I cried as I ran to his side and sat on the edge of the bed. I grabbed his hand and a frail smile appeared on his face.

"I was hoping I could last a little bit longer than this but it seems not." he chuckled, before his laughed turned into a stale cough. "And I know you hate the formalities so please act like your normal self for once around me." Every word he was saying felt like a stab to the heart, the only reason he's asking is because he's sure he's going to die.

"Grandpa... I thought you said you felt a little better yesterday..." I looked at him with concern and he looked away. "You were lying weren't you..." I muttered, he nodded slightly and a tear dripped down my cheek. He raised his wrinkled hand to my face and wiped it away.

"You shouldn't cry. I still have to give you your last birthday present." He pointed to the drawer of his nightstand. I pulled out a large tan envelope where I found a brochure, a plane ticket, a boat pass and a smaller white envelope. "I know how much you miss the country and I don't want you to spend your life stuck in this house like I have." I flipped open the brochure, it was for an island called Waffle Island. "My old friend is the mayor of this island and he's promised me that you will love it there..."

I looked from the brochure to my grandfather's face. He smiled and squeezed my hand. It was probably the nicest thing he's ever done. It's true, I miss my old life and I miss not having to worry about times or schedules. I embraced my grandfather and he gently ran his fingers through my hair. I use to wear my hair short but i grew it out long enough so I could but it in a ponytail.

I looked through the rest of the envelope. Th plane ticket was to a town on the coast and the boat ticket was directly to Waffle Island. I examined the white envelope that I found inside and opened it up. There in that envelope was about ten thousand gold and a debit card with my name on it. I hugged my grandpa again and he hugged me tight.

"I want you to live your life because you're all I have left..." he whispered. As I separated from the hug I began to cry, but he wiped my tears again. "Please dear. I want to see you smile one last time." struggled to pull my lips into a smile and he did the same. He muttered a thank you before closing his eyes. That moment I knew his eyes wouldn't open again but I knew that he didn't want me to cry. So I didn't.

The maid placed her hand on my shoulder. "He was in really bad shape and should have passed away a long time ago, but he said that he wanted to live to see his little girl become an adult." I smiled as she said this. I placed all the things back in the envelope and went to my room. Jeremy walked into the room and said nothing. He just held two suitcases in hand and then placed them on my bed.

"Thank you..." I muttered and he helped me pack my stuff into the suitcases. The next day I was at the airport. All the members of the staff came to say goodbye. Jeremy held my dog Night in his arms and said he'd have him sent over to the island for me. I gave each and everyone of them a hug and before I knew it, I was boarding a plane.

"I'm going to be a country girl again..." I smiled at the thought. I pulled out a book that Jeremy handed me before I left. I flipped through the pages, he told me that this what my grandfather's favorite and in the back I found an old photo.

A woman with long dark brown hair and a man with jet black hair. Next to them was the familiar face of my grandpa and in the woman's arms was a baby, tightly wrapped in a purple blanket. I stared at it for a long time. "These are my parents..." I whispered to myself. I still didn't remember but I now knew what they looked like. I held the picture close to my heart and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
